happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood is patient, blood is kind
Blood is patient, blood is kind is an HTFF episode. Starring roles *Lammy *Flaky *Flippy Featuring roles *Peppy *Petunia *Giggles Plot Flaky and Flippy are walking happily into a kitchen. There, they find Lammy baking some cookies with Petunia. Petunia is happily stirring a bowl until she pauses and says "Uh-oh!" She runs into the bathroom. Lammy, Flaky, and Peppy are at a table eating the cookies. They hear a scream from the bathroom. The scene changes to the bathroom, where a panicked Petunia sits on the toilet. She has blood on her hands. The door bursts open and Peppy skids in. Seeing the blood all over her, she is shocked; then she says "Ohh..." and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a tampon and gives it to Petunia. Petunia puts it on and has an "Aha!" moment. She walks outside with Peppy. However, Petunia still has blood on her, and Flippy sees her. The blood reminds him of his teammates dying. Then, he flips out. In a panic, Flaky and Lammy scream. They attempt to run away, but Lammy slips on a cookie. She gets up, a little woozy. Flippy has a tampon, and he wraps it around her mouth. She screams in a Panic, then suffocates. Flaky is still running, but she slams into the open bathroom door. Before she can get a chance to run away, Flippy grabs her and slams her head through the door, He keeps on jerking her head up and down until the shards from the broken door have beheaded her. Peppy, who has now made it outside, gets hit by a car. Giggles and Peppy both die instantly. Petunia is hiding in a cupboard. Suddenly, she gets her period again, and she needs a tampon. Desperate, she goes outside to find one. She spots a tampon on the floor, and goes to get it. However, this was the loose part of tampon that Lammy was strangled with, and Petunia screams. Flippy hears her scream, and he runs over to kill her. He uses Flaky's head to impale Petunia with spikes. The burning car outside explodes, causing Flippy to relax and go back to normal Flippy. He looks around, and sees the cookies. He goes and eats a cookie covered in blood. He takes a bite, but instantly spits it out, realising that the cookie was on Petunia's crotch. He screams, but then he pukes. The episode circles out of black and ends. Moral "Never ask a girl about her period!" Deaths *Lammy is suffocated and strangled by a tampon. *Flaky's head is impaled multiple times by wooden shards. *Petunia is shredded to pieces by Flaky's head. *Giggles dies in a car crash. *Peppy dies by being hit by a car. *Flippy may have died due to poison. (Debatable) Goofs *For a brief second, Flippy's eyes overlap his mouth, making a layer glitch. *Lammy's sweater is a light pink, not her usual white. *Flaky does not have any flakes fall of off her. *Flippy's eyes do not change to yellow during his flashback, but they are yellow throughout his flip-out. * Giggles does not have her bow, although this may be because of the way she is sitting. *Peppy is #000000 for a brief second during her intro. (#000000 is black) Trivia *Peppy is the only fanon character in this episode. *If one pays attention, a brief message, "...And PennyRobot went down in history as the first one to make a period gag" scrawls across the screen after it goes black. *PennyRobot, the creator of this episode, killed himself after reviewing the episode once more. His last words were said to have been "cringe," repeated erratically before he swallowed a grenade and jumped out the window. He did not survive. Category:Fan Episodes